


Lilac Flower

by fluffme (justanotherwriter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ficlet, M/M, Omega Verse, Unbeta'd, game of thrones inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/pseuds/fluffme
Summary: Prince Noctis brought a new friend from Tenebrae after his short winter vacation there. Gladiolus might be interested in Noctis' new friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m an avid fan of the A Song of Ice and Fire series and I love omegaverse, so I tried to playing with the two in the FFXV Universe. I made this little fic while in a conference because I’m mentally and physically tired of listening to middle-aged men talk about technical shit in their own jargon. 
> 
> You don’t have to read this: http://fluffylaces--writes.tumblr.com/post/157735900996/never-got-to-write-that-modern-game-of-thrones  
> But it might help. The setting is pretty much the same. There are cars and phones and electricity and technology yeah. Everything is the same, I just borrowed some elements from Game of Thrones.
> 
> I hope you like this. Enjoy!

Gladiolus remembered the first time he saw Prompto. He had not been knighted yet and was still the personal squire of Cor. At the age of eighteen, he was still getting used to his sudden growth spurt and the muscles he had gained from hours of grueling training with the marshal. But he carried himself with an air of smug confidence that can be found in young alphas his age.

Noctis had arrived home after a short winter break in Tenebrae with his father. The usual grumpy prince was oddly cheerful, telling Ignis everything he witnessed and experienced during his short stay in Tenebrae. From the Chocobo carnival he attended, to the warm beach, the flavored food that didn’t require vegetables, the rich culture, a plain filled with sylleblossoms, the Fleuret mansion they stayed in, and the prettiest omega he had ever seen.

Gladiolus quirked an eyebrow at the last part. It explained why the prince looked love sick and had hearts all over his eyes. But isn’t Noctis an omega himself? Well, Gladiolus didn’t particularly care who Noctis found attractive and it was probably just a silly case of puppy love.

The alpha watched Ignis fuss over Noctis and lecture the prince about the lack of vegetables in his diet during their trip in Tenebrae.

“And, oh!” Noctis evidently tried to change the topic, as what he usually does when Ignis starts babying him.   “I brought a friend over from Tenebrae and he’s staying with us for a really long while.”

Gladiolus snorted. “Picked up a stray?”

“Uh, no.” Noctis scrunched up his nose at the alpha. “He’s Lord Radovid’s son.”

“Lord Ravus?” Ignis asked incredulously. “I wasn’t aware you two were… friends.”

“Yeah, no. I’d rather not. His name is Prompto.”

The looks of disbelief on Gladiolus’ and Ignis’ faces must be painfully apparent because the omega prince levelled them with an equally blank unimpressed look.

“Un. Believable.” Noctis sighed in a way that made him look like the bratty prince he is.

“Nice one. Never heard of a Lord Prompto of House Fleuret before.” Gladiolus’ grin was viciously mocking. He was certain the revered House Fleuret would never name a member in their line a name as atrocious as Prompto.

“Indeed. Lord Radovid has two legitimate children: His heir, Lord Ravus and the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya. Unless of course…” Ignis abruptly stopped short, before pushing his glasses up with an odd expression. “Ah, yes. I see now.”

Gladiolus caught a brief flicker of understanding in Ignis’ green eyes, and understood why his friend hesitated to utter the words.

_‘The rumors are true.’_ Gladiolus thought. _‘Perhaps Lord Radovid is tired of hiding his bastard son.’_

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t matter. He’s really nice, you know. You’ll see.” Noctis said with an excited smile.

And Gladiolus did see.

Gladiolus’ morning was spent with the usual hours of training with Cor and a short break at the Citadel’s peaceful garden after the workout felt good on his sore muscles. It also so happens that Noctis and his new friend were walking along the rose bushes to do whatever it is royal and noble omegas do in the garden when Gladiolus saw him.

 Nice wasn’t the exact word to best describe Noctis’ new friend however.

Loud. Noisy. Hyper. Unnecessarily cheerful. A little annoying. And very… pretty.

He was about Noctis’ age, fifteen, scrawny, small, dresses messily, and looked just about like a Fleuret. His fair hair stood out against the crowd of brown and black haired nobles. Unbeknownst to him, as he moved around the prince like a playful puppy, he had garnered several looks and attention from the other occupants in the garden. Gladiolus was sure it’s not because he was walking with the prince, but has to do more with his appearance. Noctis almost paled walking beside him.

“You are gawking.” Ignis pointed out rather teasingly and accusingly.

Gladiolus chose to ignore the tone in his friend’s voice and turned to Ignis with a huge grin.

“Gotta admit, you don’t see an omega like that every day.”

“Indeed. The blood of Ancient Fleuret runs strong in this one.” Ignis spared his friend a glance and groaned at the expression on the alpha’s face. Gladiolus was sporting a grin that could only mean trouble. “Please don’t do whatever it is I think you are planning to do, Mr Casanova.”

Gladiolus looked at him innocently. “What?”

Ignis opened his mouth to lecture the alpha, when Noctis called out their name.

Too late.

The prince was walking towards them with a spring in his steps, his new friend in tow, but at the sight of Ignis and Gladiolus, the omega came to quick halt and was about to turn around, hadn’t it been for Noctis grabbing his wrist and dragging him.  

“Hey, guys. Meet Prompto. Told ya he’s real.” Noctis pushed his friend forward with a gentle shove.

“’Told ya he’s real’? Wha- What does that mean, Noct?” His voice cracked that suggested nervousness.

Ignis looked surprised at the casual nickname but Gladiolus thought that the new omega looked endearing when flustered.

_‘He knows who we are.’_ Gladiolus thought. _‘Heirs to big houses.’_

“They thought you weren’t real.” Noctis explained blankly, giving his two childhood friends another unimpressed look.

“Hello.” Ignis’ smile was genuinely friendly and polite. “Forgive us for not believing you were real. Our prince here has a terrible habit of describing people badly to the point that he always sound unbelievable. Ignis Scientia. Pleased to meet you.” He stuck out a hand which Prompto took hesitantly.

“Oh, uh. Prompto Fleu- Prompto. Just Prompto.”

“Ouch. He just insulted me in front of a new friend. Ignis is a romantic by the way. Don’t fall in love with him.” Noctis broke into a wide cheeky grin, which the brunette responded to with a pinch to prince’s cheek and pulling it.

“Gladio,” came the alpha’s deep grunt behind them.

The little omega nearly jumped from where he was standing and whirled around with huge, frightened eyes.

Now that he was closer to the omega, Gladiolus caught a dust of freckles dotting across his pink cheeks and nose. His eyes were a deep blue, but in some angles, they looked purple, like the color of Lilac flower.

“Hey, don’t scare him, Gladio.” Noctis said, sidling up beside the other omega.

“I ain’t scaring him. Not my fault he’s skittish and scared.”

“I-I’m not scared!” Prompto cried indignantly, a petulant pout in his pink lips.

Gladiolus quirked an amused eyebrow. _‘Cute, trying to act tough.’_

“’Sides,” Gladiolus drawled out. “Not the type to scare out cute lil omegas like him.”

The omega’s cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red that made him looked even more irresistible, his mouth stuttering to come up with a retort. Besides him, Noctis and Ignis simultaneously released a chorus of displeased groans.

Noctis made the most unpleasant face Gladiolus has ever seen, while Ignis shot him a glare cold and sharp enough to frightened Cor himself.

“Oh gods. I cannot believe this. Don’t start, Gladio, or I’ll skewer you with dad’s sword myself.”

Gladiolus seemed unfazed and shrugged nonchalantly. “What d’ya want me to say instead? ‘Hello, lil omega. You’re so pretty. I think I’ll marry you.’” He ended his statement with a wry snort, hoping they would catch on his sarcasm, but the alpha in him actually preened on the idea.

“That,” Ignis snapped, glare merciless and unforgiving behind his spectacle, “was really terrible I might actually disown all knowledge of ever being friends with you, Gladio.”

“Get out of here!” Noctis pushed a laughing Gladiolus towards the exit of the garden, but it was as fruitful as pushing a thick wall of solid brick.

Gladiolus playfully flicked the omega prince’s forehead. “Puny.”

“Ugh, you are such a dick!” Noctis said testily, rubbing his temple, before turning to Prompto who was uneasily fiddling with his fingers. “Don’t listen to him. I swear he flirts with every omega he meets.”

Prompto laughed nervously in response. “R-Right. I mean, w-who would want to marry someone like me, anyway?”

It was meant to be a jest, but Gladiolus didn’t miss the insecurity and self-doubt in his voice. And it spurred the alpha in him to blurt out something stupid and unreasonable.

“Oh, what if I meant what I said?”

The omega blushed fiercely from his delectably unmarked neck to the tips of his freckled ears. It was such a lovely and pretty sight that Gladiolus couldn’t stop the victorious grin on his face.

Noctis snorted. “That’s it. I’m getting dad’s sword and no one can stop me.”

The tall alpha barked out a hearty laugh. “As if.” He glanced discreetly at Noctis’ new friend and caught blue – almost purple – eyes watching him subtly before they hastily shifted away. “Sad to say that my break is over. Gotta head back to Cor.”

“And we won’t miss you.” Noctis raised a hand and wiggled his fingers.

“Don’t forget our class with Maester Vishnal later this afternoon.” Ignis reminded him.

Gladiolus chanced another glance at the omega but Prompto was making an effort to look at anything but him. He didn’t miss the side glance the blond omega was discreetly giving him however and couldn’t resisting breaking into another wide smug grin.

“See yah.” He gave them a salute before hurrying off.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate coming up with a title and a summary. This is why sometimes I don't want to post my fic here because I'm too lazy to come up with a title and a summary. On tumblr, you just say it's a mini fic and it's fine. 
> 
> Anywho, feedback is appreciated. This is just a ficlet, I don’t know if I’ll ever find it in me to write the real story, but we will see.


End file.
